


Silenzio

by Sara_Biga



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Biga/pseuds/Sara_Biga
Summary: Una notte di pioggia dal punto di vista di Laura, Carmilla e LaFontaine.Post Carmilla Movie.





	1. Laura

-Laura-  
  
Il silenzio non è un’assenza di suono. Laura se ne rende conto mentre fissa le ombre della stanza nel cuore della notte - una notte infinita, direbbe, una notte piena di attimi lunghi - ma nessuno lungo in modo spiacevole. Anzi.  
Ora, ora. Attimi di vita sospesa. Ora, e ora; lì nel grande letto della loro camera. Carmilla è stesa immobile accanto, presenza familiare che le riempie il cuore, balsamo per le preoccupazioni.  
Il silenzio non è assenza di suono, è una sensazione tattile che ti colma le orecchie di velluto spesso, una bambagia che sfrega. E’ una sensazione fisica, come il suono di un frigorifero improvvisamente spento per un blackout imprevisto. Una casa che si svuota del mormorio di tutti i suoi circuiti, contemporaneamente, fino a che l’aria si ispessisce del suo silenzio: per quanto magari ancora piena di vita, persone, persino parole.  
Come Carmilla, ora che è tornata a essere il vampiro che aveva conosciuto in quel paio d’anni lontani, quando Laura fu traghettata dall’adolescenza all’età adulta, volente o nolente. Carmilla è una casa vuota di suoni, per quanto piena di vita.  
Non c’è il battito del suo cuore né il suo respiro, in questa notte, né in tutte le notti precedenti da quando è successo; né consola Laura pensare che forse nemmeno li saprebbe sentire, tanto scroscia la pioggia sui vetri là fuori, battente, continua. Tranquillizzante. Non la consola perché sa che li sentirebbe, li sentirebbe eccome. O non avvertirebbe ora con tanta insistenza le dita del silenzio sfiorarle morbide le orecchie, segnale del discostarsi da una norma a cui si era abituata terribilmente volentieri.  
  
Sa che dovrebbe preoccuparla, questa natura di vampiro immortale, aliena a ogni natura mortale e alla vita stessa, della persona che ha accanto e con cui sta costruendo il resto della sua vita. Dovrebbe preoccuparla. Dovrebbe intristirla il pensiero degli anni a venire. Dovrebbe farla infuriare la palese ingiustizia - o forse la giustizia? - di un passato che non si è lasciato seppellire se non esigendo un prezzo esosissimo.  
O, forse, il suo giusto prezzo, perché chi decide le tariffe di mercato del riscatto di un’intera vita, un’intera anima, un’intera persona?  
Dovrebbe preoccuparsi di nasconderlo a Carmilla - ai suoi sensi attenti anche quando sembra impegnata a fare altro, proprio come un gatto - perché l’ultima cosa che vuole al mondo è che Carmilla non si senta più voluta pienamente, voluta per davvero, voluta per quel che è. Non lei, non dopo tutto quello che ha passato.  
Molte cose dovrebbero preoccuparla.  
Ma in realtà nulla la preoccupa stanotte, ora, ora, in questa successione di attimi infiniti, perché nulla la disturba, nemmeno la natura tra la vita e la morte di Carmilla - che la tiene costantemente in bilico su un orlo, lungo il quale ha imparato giocoforza a camminare da equilibrista.  
Soprattutto, la sua intima natura non la disturba: perché una gratitudine limpida, tersa come acqua di fonte, le sgorga dal petto stanotte.  
Gratitudine per la natura immortale di Carm.  
Che è l’unica, assolutamente l’unica cosa che ha reso possibile incontrarsi.  
  
Un brontolio soffice, di tuono educato, spezza la monotonia tranquilla della pioggia; riverbera a lungo, in toni profondi che fanno vibrare gli oggetti più sensibili, più pronti ad accogliere in sé quella profondità.  
Laura volta il corpo verso Carmilla e ne incontra lo sguardo: la sta osservando lentamente, con calma, con amore. Per quanto trascorrano la maggior parte delle notti ancora assieme, nello stesso letto, Carmilla non riesce più a dormire che poche ore, pur insistendo per passare quel tempo con lei: vicino, a contatto, al calore di un’intimità che è diversa e complementare rispetto al sesso - il quale, bisogna dire, ignora allegramente ogni bioritmo e ogni natura mortale o immortale e sa ancora infilarsi negli anfratti più insospettabili e incustoditi della loro quotidianità.  
Carmilla la guarda con uno sguardo talmente intenso, talmente vivo, che Laura pensa che le definizioni di vita e morte ci dicano solo quanto immensamente lacunosa è la nostra conoscenza del mondo: cos’è la vita, cosa la morte, cosa a cavallo d’entrambe.  
Un’esistenza immortale a cavallo d’entrambe che ha reso possibile incontrarla. Averla nella sua vita.  
E no, non smette di farle male pensare alla diciottenne piena di vita che tanto, tanto tempo fa perdette tutto - tutto - al ballo del suo compleanno ed ebbe la vita distrutta in una manciata di minuti.  
Ma pensare - pensare che quella ragazza avrebbe comunque concluso la sua vita prima ancora che la rivoluzione francese dilagasse per l’Europa, che le sue ossa - sessant’anni più, sessant’anni meno - si starebbero comunque sgretolando in un ossario da duecento anni, senza memoria alcuna di lei se non quella concessa da un secolo crudele alle donne: iscrizioni nel freddo del marmo o nella polvere di un documento vergato a penna; matrimoni e maternità imposte; menzogne da lapidi.  
La sua intima natura immortale è l’unica cosa che ha unito i loro due punti così impossibilmente distanti nel tempo e nello spazio.  
Se sarà anche la cosa che le dividerà, alla fine, come odiarla?  
Grazie, grazie.  
Grazie, le dice, in un non sequitur niente male persino per Laura.  
“Grazie.”  
 


	2. Carmilla

-Carmilla-  
  
L’acqua lava la città da ore, goccia dopo goccia dopo goccia di pioggia, e Carmilla l’ascolta volentieri, in tutti i riverberi dei suoi sensi affinati: l’ascolta lavare con costanza ogni anfratto e forse - pensa - pulirà anche lei, anima mente e corpo, se rimane immersa nel suo suono abbastanza a lungo. Un’abluzione, un lento rito di purificazione: cos’altro ha attraversato se non questo, da quando conosce quel piccolo scricciolo di Laura, sdraiata ora al suo fianco, che sta fingendo di dormire, sì, ma è invece da tempo occupata - lei lo sa - a escogitare chissà quale dannosissima cosa, di cui la farà inevitabilmente partecipe - nonché complice riluttante - all’alba o ad altro orario ugualmente inammissibile in ogni civile consesso umano. Il respiro tradisce la sua veglia. I battiti del cuore tradiscono il passaggio da un’idea all’altra.  
E’ tutto così limpido ai suoi sensi da quando l’illusione della vita è del tutto scomparsa dal suo corpo. Il rumore di sottofondo delle proprie funzioni vitali, scomparendo in un silenzio fitto d’ovatta, ha spalancato le porte alla percezione acuta di troppe altre cose. Tutto ormai le sembra finto, di un nitore irreale, un’altissima definizione continua che le fa solo sentire una mancanza struggente di quel segnale analogico che è proprio della vita stessa e delle sue intrinseche imperfezioni.  
Lo sguardo di Carmilla accarezza il corpo di Laura e rabbrividisce in qualche luogo della sua anima. Carmilla chiama questa sensazione la perdita dell’innocenza, e oh signore, se l’ha persa presto nella sua vita. È la coscienza lancinante della mortalità di tutto ciò che è vivo. È il vedere la perfezione del corpo accanto a lei e delle sue innumerevoli funzioni, la meraviglia e l’indicibile potenza di ogni suo minuscolo particolare, la sua bellezza da togliere il fiato, e sapere al tempo stesso tutto: tutto ciò che può succedere a quel corpo per spezzarlo, sciuparlo, renderlo un inutile ingombro di carne che più non contiene né la coscienza né la musica sottile dei pensieri, nulla di ciò che dovrebbe contenere e proteggere e alimentare il più a lungo possibile.  
Laura ha perso la sua innocenza quando… oh, sa esattamente quando l’ha persa. Il corpo inerme e immobile di Danny fra le sue braccia, una pietà dolorosa senza promesse di resurrezione, Laura devastata nel profondo della sua capacità di affrontare il mondo. Così palese nel terrore successivo che succedesse la stessa cosa a Carmilla: quel suo tentare di fermarla a ogni iniziativa minimamente rischiosa. Quel suo tradire tutto e tutti affinché non succedesse più, non a lei.  
Certo, pensava, ci sono gradi e gradi di perdita dell’innocenza. Quando le cose che possono succedere a un corpo, per esempio, sono le cose che sai far succedere tu.  
E qualsiasi pioggia purificatrice non ti ridarà mai indietro lo sguardo innocente che vede solo vita là dove la vita c’è ancora.  
Sa che Laura si preoccupa per ciò che inevitabilmente succederà col passare degli anni: si preoccupa per la loro vecchiaia perduta, il suo piccolo scricciolo ventenne; ma come definire questa sua angoscia se non un sintomo di innocenza residua? Non è forse una fantasia da innocente pensare che l’unico ostacolo fra loro e una vecchiaia insieme sia la sua immortalità? Come se ogni corpo arrivasse naturalmente alla vecchiaia: senza incidenti, senza malattie, senza i normali accidenti della vita. Senza un perdersi e un perdere continuo.  
Un senso di perdita implacabile, rinnovato continuamente, volta dopo volta dopo volta, questo era stato il dono dell’immortalità alla sua un tempo giovane vita. Non era la mancata vecchiaia assieme che la preoccupava - per quanto non avrebbe desiderato nulla di più al mondo, non meno intensamente di quanto lo desiderasse Laura. Era sapere che c’è un punto oltrepassato il quale nessuna perdita può più essere accolta, una soglia oltre cui tutto tracima, crepa, collassa: una mancanza aggiunta a una mancanza, aggiunta a una mancanza ancora, un togliere alla vita finché non ha somma negativa - quindi non è.  
Avrebbe saputo sopravvivere alla perdita di Laura? La risposta era semplice e non aveva nulla a che fare con la capacità innata della vita di sopravvivere alla morte, anche della persona amata, anche solo per amor suo. Aveva a che fare col fatto che troppo le era già stato tolto (corroso nei secoli o strappato in pochi secondi, per poi mancare per sempre) da poter credere che fosse possibile asportare quella vastità che era Laura dalla sua vita senza avere somma pienamente negativa - quindi non essere.  
  
Eppure, nonostante la certezza della perdita futura che le sgretola i bordi dell’anima come una voragine, con l’unica incognita del tempo a disposizione, Carmilla non può evitare che un’onda di gratitudine salga, si gonfi e le crolli addosso, quando pensa a come sia solo per tutto ciò che è stato che ha potuto trovare Laura. Non il semplice miracolo di esistere nello stesso luogo e nello stesso tempo, impossibile coincidenza lungo i calendari dell’esistenza - per quanto incredibile esso sia.  
Quanto sarebbe stato inutile incontrarla nelle vesti della giovane contessa che un tempo era stata: non per la morte, non per maman era diventata quella fine manipolatrice le cui vesti aveva a lungo indossato; non da loro aveva imparato a suonare le persone come strumenti musicali da cui trarre melodie facili e familiari; il suo dono, come lo chiamava maman, era sgorgato con tale naturalezza dalle profondità del suo essere da rendere palese che già abitava in lei da sempre. Come la violenza che già abitava sui fondali più profondi dell’anima di Danny, fra le sabbie fitte e le alghe spesse della sua sete di giustizia.  
Laura non sarebbe mai potuta essere la compagna di quella versione di sé.  
Elle. Elle sì che lo era stata. Quell’istinto a usare la persona davanti a lei per la soddisfazione dei propri bisogni: improrogabili, con precedenza assoluta sui bisogni degli altri, sempre e comunque; in un gioco di rimpiattino e manipolazioni reciproche che aveva occupato tutto il loro tempo. Elle era stata la persona perfetta, per lei, allora. Perciò aveva reagito con tanta freddezza al rivedersela improvvisamente davanti, mentre usava quegli stessi metodi che tanto avevano condiviso: le ricordava troppo la se stessa che era stata per non affrontarla con la medesima rabbia fredda con cui affrontava il ricordo di sé.  
E Laura aveva visto tutto. Tutto. Era stata testimone di ogni cosa. Del prima. Del dopo. Del durante. Parte attiva. Sempre al suo fianco, anche quando non sembrava. Sempre. Un istante dopo l’altro, con costanza testarda.  
L’onda della gratitudine le crollò infine addosso tutta assieme, con una forza fisica da toglierle il fiato - se solo avesse posseduto ancora una parvenza di respiro, certo.  
In quel momento Laura si voltò nel letto. La guardava con occhi grandi e liquidi, di colore indefinito come il colore della notte - non il dorato acceso delle albe piene di sole o dei momenti lenti dopo l’amore.  
Dopo pochissimo - o dopo tanto, tanto tempo - perché negli attimi infiniti la durata non è cosa misurabile, o che importi - Laura inspirò lentamente e disse:  
“Grazie.”  
Carmilla batté le palpebre una, due volte.  
“Di nulla, pasticcino.”  
  
Fuori cominciava a spiovere.  
 


	3. LaFontaine

-LaFontaine-  
  
Fuori cominciava a spiovere, oramai.  
  
LaFontaine controllò ancora una volta. Era importante, l’umidità esterna. Non voleva certo elettrificare l’intero condominio, tubature dell’acqua e tutto. Almeno, be’, non una seconda volta o almeno non l’intero quartiere come quando… E chi la sentiva poi Perry? Già la prima volta aveva passato tre interi mesi a…  
Ma cos’era una scossetta elettrostatica sulla via della conoscenza. Suvvia.  
  
Per l’eleganza di Maxwell,  
per le onde finite di Hertz,  
per il wireless di Marconi,  
per le risonanze ardite di Tesla.  
  
Davvero, non scherzava quando aveva proclamato davanti alla più potente delle dee che non ne poteva più di avere a che fare con gente che ignorava bellamente le conseguenze più elementari dell’illuminismo.  
  
Per le voci definite di Diderot  
per le proporzioni perfette di Laplace  
per la vita apparente di Galvani e Volta  
per De Gouges e De Méricourt e il circolo delle cittadine repubblicane rivoluzionarie.  
  
Oh, ma se avrebbe messo le cose a posto! Duecento anni di magnifiche sorti e progressive e questi ancora ad applicare routine già scartate a partire dal basso medioevo; una bibliografia di decrepiti ricettari di incantesimi, pieni zeppi di bug e senza lo straccio, non dico di una peer review, ma neanche d’una patch d’aggiornamento! Ma dai.  
  
Per il tempo relativo del violino di Einstein,  
per la misteriosa obiezione di coscienza di Heisenberg,  
per l’archetipo assassino che si servì di Oppenheimer,  
per Majorana. Soprattutto per Majorana.  
  
Oh, se avrebbe rimesso tutto a posto. Potevano scommetterci un pantheon o due di dei e dee (e tutto ciò che orgogliosamente esiste sul confine fra dio e dea) potentissimi.  
Infilò gli occhialoni. Stava spiovendo, oramai. Era il momento giusto.  
Per Laplace. Per Tesla. Per Majorana. Soprattutto per Majorana.  
  
LaFontaine abbassò la leva.  
  
Impiegò fra i due e i tre decimi di secondo (con una confidenza non inferiore al novantasette percento) per rendersi conto che, fondamentalmente, Perry aveva ragione. Ancora.  
Accidenti.  
  
Si cercò in tasca la torcia, visto che da fuori non proveniva più nemmeno la luce di un lampione per miglia e miglia, cosa che non lasciava particolari dubbi su quali sarebbero stati i titoli dei giornali all’indomani.  
  
Ma una sola cosa aveva promesso dentro di sé, tutti quei mesi fa.  
Avrebbe ridonato l’umanità perduta a Carmilla.  
Col solo, limpido potere dei Lumi della Ragione.  
  
E, be’, col solo limpido potere del generatore elettrico, se si fosse finalmente deciso a riavviarsi. Mai che ci fosse un generatore affidabile a portata di mano quando serviva davvero, eh - che so, un Dirac-Casimir in garanzia atemporale. Mah.  
  
Rifece velocemente i calcoli alla luce della torcia.  
Ah.  
Eh.  
Ops.  
  
Perry.  
Perry aveva ragione.  
Ancora.


End file.
